A scrubber brush assembly, which includes a scrubber brush coupled to a mandrel, may be used for cleaning a substrate. For example, the scrubber brush assembly may be employed in a substrate processing system, such as a substrate cleaning system, to scrub a major surface of a substrate during substrate processing. Further, the scrubber brush assembly may be used in other substrate processing systems.
To assemble a conventional scrubber brush assembly for use in a substrate processing system, the scrubber brush must be installed (e.g., slid) onto the mandrel. However, installing a scrubber brush on a mandrel is difficult due to friction created between the scrubber brush and the mandrel during assembly. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for installing a scrubber brush on a mandrel are desired.